


Opinion

by WarlordFelwinter



Series: Destiny / Iron Lords [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: iron lords - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordFelwinter/pseuds/WarlordFelwinter
Summary: result of a tumblr prompt





	Opinion

“It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”

There was venom in the Warlock’s voice as he leaned forward on the Warlord’s desk, glowering at her. This conversation had gone on entirely too long for his liking. Usually by this time Warlords had either agreed to join or gotten violent. But the Awoken woman was infuriatingly calm, and stubborn, and kept simply insulting their politics instead of giving any straight answers. Timur could feel light starting to crackle in his fists and heard a warning hum from Jolder in his earpiece.

She stared back at him, unruffled. Her glowing eyes were icy and when her lips curled up into a sarcastic smile, it didn’t reach them.

“Then the facts,” she said, “are this: you can pry my territory from my cold, dead hands. I won’t be intimidated by your posturing, Warlock.”

“Then die confident,” Timur responded, stepping back and straightening up. “We’ve given you more chances than you deserve, Ana.”

“I bet you say that to all the ladies,” the Warlord sneered. “Get out of my office and take the rest of your mangy wolves with you. I better not see you again on my land, or I won’t be so accommodating.”

Timur turned away and headed for the door. He expected to hear a gunshot. He did not expect Jolder to slam into his side and tackle him. Arc energy surrounded him, but the Titan was already on it. The room exploded in light and he pulled out his lash and took the shot at the Warlord’s Ghost. He really didn’t feel like giving her a second chance.

Jolder helped him to his feet.

 _“What did you do?”_  Radegast asked, exasperated, over the comms.  _“Her soldiers are swarming the structure.”_

“They must all want to talk to Timur. He’s so charismatic, I really don’t know why we don’t bring him on  _more_  of these negotiations,” Jolder said.

“Hah hah,” Timur said, listening to the shouting outside. “Ready?”

“After you.”


End file.
